Newbie
by GImmaQueen
Summary: Life wasn't easy. But is it ever really? Maybe? But not for Kim, just because she was different. Born a werewolf just trying to survive as she lives with her two brothers and her son Aiden. But life won't be easy, especially because of being labeled a rogue, finding a mate who isn't what she excepts and tons of drama.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

CHAPTER 1  
I watched as the trees flew by, as the buildings seemed to vanish right as they appeared. We sped down the long road. I sighed as we finally pulled up into a driveway of what I hope is our last house. I slowly got out the car, and breathed in the fresh Seaford air

"It's great Kendell. But will it last?" My brother turned to face me as he walked around the car and engulfed me in a hug

"Hopefully Kim if we get accepted and.." He got cut of by cries from inside the car. I got out of his hold and went back to the car opening the door to our 2015 Ford Mustang

"What's wrong little man" I picked up my 16 month old son. His name is Aidan Messiah Crawford. I had him when I was 15. Now I'm 17, I don't tell people how I got pregnant because it brings back tough memories

"Hungee, mama. Hungee" I laughed and bent down to grab his diaper bag. I felt shiver run down my spine like I was being watched. I turned and saw a boy and a girl holding hands watching me. I gave a small wave, the girl rolled her eyes and the boy blushed as he gave me a big smile. I shrugged and turned to head inside

"Kyle! Can you take Aidan and feed him please? I have to conduct the movers" he sighed but got out the car and grabbed Aidan from me

"Who's uncle Kyle's favorite nephew? You are, yes you are" Aidan's laughter could be heard as he walked away

"Let's get started" I mumbled to myself as I guided the movers

4 hours later  
I fell back on my bed with a freshly bathed Aidan resting on my chest as he sucked on his pacifier. I rubbed his back up and down as I hummed a lullaby.

"Kim!" Kendell and Kyle walked into my room and laid on my bed

"We start school tomorrow. Since we're twins we're gonna be seniors. While Kendell is gonna be a freshmen since he was smart enough to skip the 7th and 8th grade" I sighed as Kyle finished

"What about Aidan? Where's he gonna go while we're at school" I got up and walked towards Aidan's bed

"The school has a daycare for this sort of things. Sometimes girl go into heat earlier then most. I got everything planned" I sighed but nodded my head. I put Aidan in his crib

"Okay. Now leave, we all know I have to get up early" they bent down to kiss my forehead before they left my room


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Aidan laughing as he tried to climb out his crib. I shook my head and picked him up

"Morning baby boy" I nuzzled his neck as we walked downstairs

"Hungee mama" I laughed and placed a bowl with oatmeal in front of him as I started with breakfast. 30 minutes later the food was on the table. I ate quickly and rushed upstairs to my bedroom to get Aidan ready. As we splashed in the tub the boys walked in. They screamed covering their eyes as I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. I then grabbed Aidan and also wrapped him in a towel before putting him on my hip

"You should've knocked. Dumb ass" I rolled my eyes

"Shut up" they mumbled not meeting my eyes. I saw they were dressed

"Whatever. What do you want?" I started dressing Aidan

"We thought you were ready. We're heading to school, didn't want to be late" I sat Aidan up so I could button up his shirt and then brush his hairbr /br /"Sorry Aidan was fussy in the bath. But go on ahead I'll see you at school" I looked at them over my shoulder, they nodded and turned to leave. But as Kendall turned to leave my sight he stopped and leaned on the door frame

"Be careful Kim. And please try to stay out of trouble. I know how you are, but, everyone else doesn't" I sighed but nodded

"Okay. I'll try. I'll see you later" he didn't reply but I heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs and then the door slam shut

"Let's hope this school is better baby" he did his baby sigh as he sucked on his pacifier. I quickly packed his bag before getting

"Time to head out little man" I quickly grabbed my bag and phone then Aidan and his stuff. I headed out the house and quickly to the car as the Autumn wind blew. I quickly buckled Aidan in as I wanted to get him in before if got any colder. I took a deep breath as I walked towards the driver side, I quickly got in the car and sped off towards school as I blasted a kid friendly song

"Fastah mama. Fastah" I laughed but slowed down as I turned into the parking lot. I turned off the car and sat starring at the school for awhile before I got out.

"First day little man" he clapped his hands and I snagged a hat off the seat and slid it over his

"Can't see mama. No see" I laughed as I adjusted his hat. We hurried inside, and I instantly smelt our kind as well as humans and even a few pups. I followed that smell and made it to a part of the school.

"Hi. I'm Kim and this little man under the giant hat is Aidan" the lady behind the desk looked in her early twenties. But you can't tell really well since we age slowly after we find our mates

"Hi Ms. Crawford. I'm Kelsey and I usually work here in the mornings from when school starts and the afternoons when it ends" I nodded

"Okay that's fine. I'm here to drop him off" she smiled and I passed him over. He clung to me for a long hug before letting go. I blew him a kiss as Kelsey held him

"We'll see you after school Ms. Crawford" I nodded and left after saying bye to Aidan. I searched for the office and after 20 minutes of wandering I finally found the office

"Hi, sorry I'm late. But my name is Kim Crawford and I'm new here" the secretary barely looked at me as she was doing something on her phone. She threw a folder my way. I glared at her head as I counted from ten under my breath

"Dumb bitch. Next thing that'll be thrown will be you" she stood up and glared at me

"Since your new, I won't send you to the principals office" I chuckled darkly under my breath as I read her name plate

"Thanks Mrs. Tobin your a real sweetheart" I flipped her the bird and left the office slamming the door shut almost shattering the glass. I walked around with my head down looking over my schedule as the bell rang. I tensed as people began filling up the hallway, I quickly bobbed and weaved. I soon walked into what I thought was a brick wall. I looked up and saw...


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up and saw legs attached to said wall. The wall ended up being tall, dark and very, very handsome. He stuck out his hand and I gripped it as I was hauled to my feet. He stood a good foot over me as we made eye contact. I sucked in a breath as my hazel eyes met his chocolate brown ones. It seemed as if we were in a trance but it was soon broken

"Jack baby. Let her go" a bleach blonde Barbie walked out a crowd that seemed to have grown without us even knowing. I snatched my hand back

"Sorry" he blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck

"Mate" he muttered under his breath. I cocked my head to the side

"What?" He snapped out of his daze

"I'm sorry. I'm Jack Anderson" I nodded and flashed a small smile as his blush seemed to deepen. I opened my mouth to reply when the Barbie launched into his arms and kissed him. I felt my eyes flash for a few seconds before someone grabbed me and dragged me to the bathroom. I swung my fist and smashed the mirror and did my breathing techniques.

"Feeling better Kit Kat" I laughed

"Yeah actually I am. That's kinda funny, cuz' my BESTFRIEND used to call me that" I looked behind me and screamed

"Grace" We embraced

"I missed you Kit Kat. How's my godson doing" I laughed and told her stories

"It's been too long Grace. Way too long" she nodded and grabbed my still bleeding hand

"I know. And you do know that was stupid right" I bumped her and she grabbed the first aid kit. She quickly wrapped my hand

"Yeah, but I got so angry. I had to hit something" she grabbed my hand and we walked towards class

We walked in late and I immediately tensed. I kept my head down as I dug in my jacket pocket for my sunglasses. I quickly slipped them on

"Class this is our new student Kim Crawford. I'll let both your lateness slide for today" I flashed him a smile and sat in a seat. All eyes were on me

"Look away. Now" I growled in a voice that usually doesn't come out my mouth, it held so much power. They whimpered and turned around. Brie tapped me and gave me a puzzled look. I shrugged

"I have no clue what just happened" she nodded and started taking notes as I looked out the window. My phone soon rang blasting Jeremiah Don't Tell Em'. I quickly slid my phone out my pocket and hit answer.

PHONE CONVO:  
"Hello?" I turned to face the back of the class

"Ms. Crawford, Aidan isn't eating. We were calling to see if you can get him to eat" I stood up and grabbed my bag

"I'll be there" I hung up  
PHONE CONVO

"Brie I'll see you at lunch got something to do" I gave her a quick hug and went to leave

"You aren't able to leave Ms. Crawford" I glared at him behind my glasses

"Sit down and get out my way" I used that voice once again and he cowered away. I gave a huff and rushed out of class towards the daycare


	4. Chapter 4

I arrived a little while later and quickly dropped my bag. I walked in to see Mrs. Tobin holding my baby, who was screaming bloody murder. I rushed over to them

"Hand him over, please?" She rolled her eyes as she rocked him up and down

"Young lady, please head back to class. I have this under control" he started to reach for me and I started getting angry when she moved him away

"Kelsey!" I yelled and she came around the corner with a cute little girl

"Thank you for coming Ms. Crawford" I gave her a small smile

"No problem. Can you please make her give me my baby? He's turning red" Kelsey turned to Mrs. Tobin

"Thanks for the help Mrs. Belle, but Aidan's mother is here now" she turned and looked me up and down as Aidan tried to get away

"Are you sure about that? She looks too young?" I counted back from ten in my head as Kelsey rolled her eyes

"Yes I'm sure. Now please hand her him before we both lose our jobs" Mrs. Tobin gave an angry huff and deposited him on the floor and turned to leave

"Well don't ask for my help again, then" she mumbled as she walked away. Aidan quickly ran to me and gripped my legs. I picked up my little man and he nuzzled his head into my neck

"I'm sorry about her Ms. Crawford" I shrugged

"No problem. Tell me if I'm pushing it, but I have lunch after this period. Can I, take him with me and bring him back for a nap?" I pleaded with her as I rubbed his back. She looked around the daycare and sighed

"That's fine, but if Mrs. Tobin sees you, tell her to come deal with me" I laughed as Kelsey walked away. I grabbed Aidan's diaper bag and opened it. I grabbed his lunch of mac n' cheese, grapes, a juice box and milk and turned to leave

"Be back after lunch Kelsey" I heard a faint okay as I grabbed his lunch and left. As we walked the empty halls he told me about what he did so far

"I play car and Dino. I even play with fwends" I laughed as I pushed the doors open to the cafeteria. It got quiet as everyone was looking at us. I rolled my eyes behind my glasses as they were taken of my face

"Mine" I laughed and started walking towards the lunch line to grab me something to eat

"Munchkin!" Someone yelled and I turned to see Brie standing on a table. I laughed and walked to her

"Taty G" Aidan yelled as Grace grabbed him from me

"Hey baby boy. Look who got so big" she started poking his tummy. I watch as I felt all eyes on me

"Look away. Now, or else" I said in that voice once again. Everyone turned back to what they were doing

"Ain't no one scared of you" I laughed and shook my head as my brothers walked into the cafeteria. I rolled my eyes as they walked over

"You should be" I laughed as they both kissed my forehead and gave Grace a hug

"Whatever. How's your day going so far?" We sat down and I leaned back in my seat as Kendell put his arm around me. I heard a deep growl that made Amelia(my inner wolf) purr in ecstasy. I turned to the sound and saw an angry Jack. I gave a small smile in his direction, but growled under my breath when Barbie sat in his lap. I turned back to the table

"I almost beat up the secretary" I said and they shook their heads

"Uh, when will you learn" I laughed and stood up

"The better question, is when will people know not to test me? My file says it all, if she did her job better she would have seen it" they sighed but didn't reply knowing I'm right

"I'll be back" I went to get some food. I slowly walked the lined before deciding on a hamburger, fries, a soda and piece of cake to share with Aidan. As the line seemed to stop, I grabbed my tray and cut the whole line. I got to the register and showed the lady my tray

"Thank you" I said and turned to get utensils

"You have to pay" I turned back

"Oh. I don't have my wallet on me. Can I just... " tall dark and very handsome slapped down some money

"I got it" he soon invaded my space as I began to breath in his musky scent of vanilla, mint, maple with a hint of cinnamon. It smells delicious

"Thanks" he flashed me a smile and reached to grab my tray. I blushed when our hands touched. And was shocked with the tingles I felt

"Mate" we mumbled and looked at each other before quickly looking away. I turned to head back to the table and I heard his footsteps following. As I sat a tray was placed in front of me.

"Thank you" he gave a deep chuckle and pulled the empty chair out

"What ever mate wants or needs. I get" he whispered in my ear. I blushed as he moved his seat closer

"Who's this" I turned to Kendell who looked tense

"I'm Jack Anderson, future alpha of the Samba Terror Pack" Kendell smiled as they shock hands. Jack took in a deep breath

"May I ask though why you're on my land" I took a bite of my food and almost chocked when I felt a hand on my thigh. I coughed for a bit before getting my breathing under control

"We are rogues" I saw Jack nod out the corner of my eye, even though I'm sure he already figured it out

"We came from the same pack as Grace, who left to find her mate, but we left for different reasons" I kept eating

"May I ask, why?" I tensed

"We had to get away from the terrible memories" I said in a whisper. No sound was heard around the table until Aidan started whining

"Mama. Mama" I turned towards Grace and reached over Jack to grab him. My chest was smooched in his face and I heard a sharp in take of breath as his eyes quickly closed. I brought Aidan into my lap and he started eating my fries

"Sorry about that Luca" he shook his head and looked in pain

"Luna, I am deeply sorry. I didn't mean to look" I blushed but nodded my head. I soon finished my food and was sharing my cake with Aidan who was feeding a piece to Kendell. I tensed as I saw Barbie come into view. She leaned over Jack and gave him a kiss as she sat in his lap

"Sorry about earlier" I nodded and pretended to eat Aidan's fingers as he fed me a piece

"No. Stop it" I laughed and opened my mouth as he quickly snatched his hand back

"He's a cutie. What's his name?" She moved to pinch his cheek when I slapped her hand. My eyes flashed red as Amelia growled in my head feeling as though her pup was in danger

"Don't. Touch. Him. Or I'll smash your face in" I stood up and walked to the bathroom to clean him off. As we stepped into the room I screamed before calming down

"Sorry baby" he gave me a small smile and I started cleaning him off. As I dried his face I stuck the pacifier in his mouth as I saw him yawn. I picked him up and he laid his head in my neck. We slowly walked back to the table as I hummed a random tunes.

"What you said earlier was very rude" I flipped her the bird and sat next to Kyle

"Okay. Anyways I didn't catch your names" Jack tried to be the peace maker. I rolled my eyes and rubbed Aidan's back

"I'm Kendell this is Kyle and that's Grace" he nodded as Kendell pointed everyone out and Barbie looked confused

"Then what's her and her little mutt's names" I growled and then leaned over the table, still holding Aidan, and grabbed her by her neck

"Say something about him again and I just might kill you" Grace stood up and rushed to my side taking a sleeping Aidan from me. A crowd grew as my brothers and Jack tried to pry my hands away from her neck

"Let her go Kim" I tightened my grip as my eyes turned red

"Kim" I turned to Jack and was drawn into eyes. I slowly began to calm down and after awhile I dropped Blondie to the floor. Jack gave me a small smile and I turned to Grace and we had a silent conversation before leaving


	5. Chapter 5

As we stepped in the hallway I leaned against the wall and did breathing techniques. After a few minutes I finally opened my eyes and looked over at Grace and Aidan

"I'm sorry" I whispered and she shook her head

"Don't stress Kit Kat. You're a protective mother and you felt that you and Aidan were threatened. Any mother would do the same if she felt that her pup was in danger" I gave a small laugh and embraced Grace

"You always know how to make me feel better" she gave a dramatic sigh

"Yeah because I don't take your shit or bitchy attitude" we laughed and walked towards the daycare. Kelsey was waiting and rushed over to us with my bag and Aidan's in hand

"I heard what went down. Go home and come back tomorrow" I gave her a grateful smile

"Thank you" she nodded

"And don't worry about Donna and her mom. They're bitches" I laughed

"I know" she wrote something on a post it and slid it to me

"When you get a chance, stop by the pack house. All three of us can hangout" I nodded and gave her a smile as Grace took the bags and we turned to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

h2 class="story_title"Sneaking Around/h2  
div id="restxt"  
div id="rescontent" style="-ms-word-wrap: break-word;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px currentColor; margin-right: 80px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px;"  
p style="display: block;"Chapter 7br /br /A few hours laterbr /Everyone in the Jonas household were sound asleep as glowing eyes peered into the window. This person or an animal in cases watched over the sleeping girl and the baby. A low growl could be heard as the girl began to moan and whine in her sleep. My inner wolf also gave a whine as he couldn't help. The girl soon shot up in bed panting. What seemed to go unnoticed was her female bed mate hidden under the mound of covers who wasn't disturbed. She soon got out of bed and he watched as she peaked into her pup's crib. She had a small smile on her face as she gently racked her fingers through her sons hair. She seemed to tense and I shifted into my wolf that walked on its hind legs. She slowly turned to face the window and we made eye contact. She wasn't scared as we held the contact but stepped closer towards the windowbr /br /I gave a smile as my fangs showed. She laughed, and I blushed though she couldn't tell through the fur. As she opened the window we both took deep breaths. I tried to burn her scent into my brainbr /br /"Mate" she sighed out and came out on the balcony with mebr /br /"Mate" my inner wolf and me had a war going on as he wanted to mark her as ours, and I wanted to waitbr /br /"Shift Luca. I already know it's you" I rubbed my neck and shiftedbr /br /"I'm sorry for the deceit Luna" she giggled and I made a daring move. I pulled her in close and embraced herbr /br /"You're so warm" I heard her say into my chest. She slowly drew away and looked up at mebr /br /"I'm gonna take another risk" she tilted her head. Dropping my lips to hers to kiss her. She moaned, she had never been kissed like this before and this man, this beautiful man who was causing her such pleasure…to claim her lips as such, was truly a sin but she could not resist the urge to accept his lips. We slowly drew back and she laid her head on my chest. I heard her sighbr /br /"That was amazing Luca" I know a but was comingbr /br /"But I literally just got here and I want to kill your girlfriend. So I don't know how this is gonna work. At the moment" I pushed back a bit as my eyes grew a darker colorbr /br /"But Luna. I truly want you like no other" I nuzzled her neck and gave a long swipe. I heard a quiet moan as Lucian(my inner wolf) was howling in triumph. I kept licking up and down her neck before stopping to add a few kissesbr /br /"Luca" she moaned once again as I found her sweet spot. My lips soon latched onto her neck as I sucked. I growled deep in my throat with want to mark her. After a few seconds I released and placed a kiss to the hickey br /br /"Sorry Luna, but I had to" she shook her head and gave a small giggle before pushing me backbr /br /"It's time to go. Alpha" I gave a small smile but nodded. I went to hop over the balcony but reached back to grab Aprilbr /br /"Tomorrow, Luna" I placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and saw her shiver. I slipped off my leather jacket and wrapped it around her before turning to leave. /p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	7. Chapter 7

h2 class="story_title"The Truth is Revealed/h2  
div id="restxt"  
div id="rescontent" style="-ms-word-wrap: break-word;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px currentColor; margin-right: 80px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px;"  
p style="display: block;"CHAPTER 8br /br /Next Morningbr /I was awoken by a screech. I quickly shot up in bed in a protective manner. I surveyed the room but saw no danger. I then turned to face Brie as she had a gleam in her eyebr /br /"What?" I asked as I yawned rubbing my eyebr /br /"You smell like him Rain Storm. What happened last night?" I blushed and rushed into the bathroom with her on my tail. I quickly stripped and hopped in the shower turning it on not caring about the temperature or Brie seeing me nakedbr /br /"He stopped by last night and was watching my room. We talked for a bit and then he kissed me. His kiss was so amazing I can't even describe it. And then he goes to my neck and leaves this" I pulled her in the shower with me and showed the hickey. She giggled and slapped my ass. I jumped and glared at herbr /br /"Look at you. So are you together now" I groaned and closed my eyes as I lathered my scalpbr /br /"No. Not until he breaks up with Barbie or I kill her. Either way she needs to get out the picture" Brie laughed and sat on the toilet watching me br /br /"Damn you're love life is crazy" my eyes shot open and I flicked water at herbr /br /"Shut up. So when do I get to meet your mate?" She blushed and looked at her bare feetbr /br /"I don't know. Maybe today if he gets back into town. He was visiting his grandparents for a bit" she blushed but had this look in her eye. I turned off the shower and ran over to her and poked her cheekbr /br /"Aww you're so cute" she pushed me away as we walked back to the room. I quickly got dressed and got Aidan ready who was complaining about being hungry. br /br /"Meet us in the kitchen when your done Brie" she nodded as she walked into my bathroom. I quickly grabbed Aidan's diaper bag and Luca's jacket before heading downstairs br /br /OUTFITSbr /•April:a href=" april_day/collection?id=3888444" target="_blank" rel="nofollow"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="color: #0066cc;" april_day/collec.../span/span/abr /•Aidan:a href=" gabriella12398/aids-day-2/" target="_blank" rel="nofollow"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="color: #0066cc;" gabriella12398/.../span/span/abr /•Brie:br /br /br /A few minutes later Brie walked down looking cute. I gave her a once overbr /br /"Morning fam'" the boys nodded as they inhaled their food. I rolled my eyes at their anticsbr /br /"Boys. The food isn't going anywhere, I made plenty. Like always" I muttered the last part and I wiped Aidan down when he was done eating. I quickly put our stuff awaybr /br /"Alright, let's head out" I slipped on the leather jacket before bundling up Aidan. We walked out and headed towards our second day of schoolbr /br /We arrived on time today but something seemed off. I immediately tensed br /br /"Brie, I don't know what's going on but be alert at all times" she nodded and we stepped out the car, I quickly grabbed Aidan and his stuff and we headed inside. As we stepped into the building it got quieter as all eyes turned to us. People were talking and pointing as we were walking pastbr /br /"Did you hear that..." I caught some of thatbr /br /"I can't believe she did that..." Still caught halfbr /br /"She's still a bitch. But I want her" I rolled my eyes at that commentbr /br /"She better watch out because..." I ducked and quickly stepped to the side as I turned. Barbie was in front of me surprised. I smelt her from a mile away. She wears way too much perfume plus she has a smell to herbr /br /"You better watch your back" I rolled my eyes and waved her off. I turned to go when a hand was placed on my shoulder and forcefully turned me around br /br /"We weren't done talking" I jutted my hip out and let Aidan rest on it, as a bored expression was soon on my face br /br /"Then speak. I have things to do" I slipped off Aidan's hat and fixed his curls. A few people awed at his cutenessbr /br /"Rain Storm we gotta drop him off" I turned to face Brie and noddedbr /br /"We'll finish this later Barbie" I turned and started walking but when I felt a hand grasp my arm and once again forcefully turn me I was angry. Amelia was growling in pure anger as she felt like I was in danger as well as my pup. I handed Aidan to Briebr /br /"Take him from me. This must be important if she keeps grabbing me" I leaned in and kissed Aidan on his forehead and then Brie on the lips to mess with the crowd. When I pulled back she glaredbr /br /"I'm gonna get you for that" she whispered and I winked as I turned and saw her leave out the corner of my eyebr /br /"Whatever. So I heard you threatened my mom yesterday" I shruggedbr /br /"Your mom sucks at her job, she's a bitch and she touched my son. So yes, she was threatened" she glared and went to say something when Luca walked out the crowd. He stopped at Barbie's side and gave her a quick kiss. I rolled my eyes but Amelia was whimpering and growlingbr /br /"Watch your back bitch" I flipped her off and turned to leavebr /br /"Nahh you and half the school can do it" I strutted off towards the daycare/p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
